In a call center that receives inquiry calls and the like from customers, or that makes sales calls and the like; or a contact center that introduces Internet technology, and carries out exchanges of e-mail, chat messages, and the like with customers (heretofore referred to as a “contact center”), placing of staff called operators or communicators (heretofore referred to as “communicators”) is an important factor affecting work efficiency and quality.
Typically, an experienced manager, called a “supervisor” (SV), commands between a few to a few dozen communicators, and further, there are times when the supervisor (SV) may assist those communicators having less experience according to their experience or skills. Therefore, there is a need to create an optimal seating layout.
Conventionally, in a case when designing a seating layout for a contact center, a method in which basic components of a seating layout, called a template, are prepared beforehand, and those basic components are called out as needed for designing the overall layout, has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, based on layout patterns of seats (seating templates) stored in a seating placement pattern database, it is possible to create a seating layout. As a result, compared to a case in which a seating layout is created from scratch, it is possible to reduce trouble in creation, so it is possible easily to create a seating layout.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-128930